Questions
by TheBloodyRoseKeeper
Summary: When a 23 year old girl name Minahe decides to take a vacation to her old home town Ikebukuro, she begins to get mixed up with everything. Plus the new color gangs and so much more. All she wanted was a vacation! But now, her plans have changed. With her past catching up to her, what will she do? And who's side will she takes when the war begins? OCx? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back to Ikebukuro! (Prologue)

(P. O . V. Minahe)

"You need a vacation." Ginja sighed as I place a cup of tea in front of him.

"I'm fine; I've already told you that."

"What if I ordered you to take a vacation?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"I would reject and insist to stay here. Where would I go anyway? If I did leave?" I stood by the older gentleman's side. He always wants me to take a vacation to my old home town, Ikebukuro. The problem is, I don't want to go back. There was nothing good there and I can't go back to the place that haunts me.

"Don't you have friends there? And what about you old house, you haven't been there in a while." He took a sip of fresh green tea.

I gasped a little under my breathe and looked down "You want me to have those nightmares again?!" I almost yelled but I controlled myself.

"Well of course not, but staying here won't help you."

I sighed a little, he was right. No matter where I went I would always have those horrible nightmares…

"Plus, you might be able to get your mind off your brother." He looked up at me as he finished his tea. I took the empty cup from him and headed towards the door.

"Minahe."

I stopped walking and turned towards him not saying anything.

"Staying here with your brother won't do anything for you…"

I clenched my fist a little and held onto the cup harder "I know that… But when he does wake up.. I want to be the first to see him…" I grumbled then walked out of his room fast. I couldn't stay in there anymore, I would have exploded.

If you haven't already noticed, my name is Chikako Minahe. I'm a butler for an older man, young women, and her son. I also try to take care of my brother Chikako Itou.

This is not what I planned on doing with my life, by the way. I only did it for my brother. I did it to keep what's left of my family together.

I walked down the large mansions hallways until I stopped in front of a day. Nothing special about it… Just a door. But this door held what I had left inside. I grabbed the golden doorknob and turned it until I heard it click open.

As I stepped inside I saw him.

My brother.

He was hooked up to a monitor, it showed his heart rate, perfectly normal. That was his life line.

He looked so peaceful, but yet at the same time so distant. He has been in a coma for at least 10… 11 years. Ever since what happened.

I walked over to his side, his black hair shaggy, pale skinned, sleeping body. It broke my heart seeing him like this.

When I didn't know what to do, I came here, asking if they wanted a personal butler to cook and clean for them. They agreed of course, since I didn't ask for pay, but I asked for something else in return. They would let me and my brother live here. They were kind enough to, and I owe them so much for taking care of him. He means the world to me ever since I left Ikebukuro.

My hand gently rested on his, so cold. He felt dead, and everyone thinks he is, but I won't give up. I can't.

I have a feeling he will wake up soon, I can't give up just yet.

I sighed a little and walked out of the room with my hands in my pockets and my head hanging low. I really did need a vacation, I've wanted to take one for about 2 years now, but I refused to leave Itou.

"Ya know what? I'm going to do it, I'll take a vacation." I mumbled to myself then walked back slowly to Ginja's office. Was it really a good idea?

He was working on some paper work when I walked in. He lifted his head to look at me and smiled "Need something Min?" They called me Min for short. I didn't mind it.

"I'll take that vacation now."

He set his pen down "That's good to hear, but are you sure about this? I want you to take as much time as you need off when you leave."

I nodded slightly "I'll only be gone for a week; I don't want you guys taking care of yourselves. That's my job."

He slowly stood up and walked silently over to me "Don't worry, we will be fine."

I just looked at him for a while but then bowed in respect "Thank you sir."

I looked at the large mansion one last time before I went on vacation. It's so big, and beautiful. I can't believe I'm leaving here.

I shoved my suitcase into the trunk of the taxi and glanced up, looking at Ginja standing at the door waving. I shut the trunk and nodded at him "I'll be back soon!" I yelled then hopped in the back of the taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked as he snorted and looked back at me.

"Ikebukuro." I replied, looking out the window, not paying attention to him at all.

I heard him snort again then we drove towards Ikebukuro.

Home.

**(Ok so this was the Prologue. I hope you guys like how it sounds so far! Sorry it's so short. I plan to update this daily so no need to worry about that. Well comment what you think so far. Thanks guys!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ah…. Shit….

**I don't own Durarara! But I do own my OC's**

**Rated M for cursing.**

(P . O . V. Minahe)

_Blood…_

_It slowly drips off my hands…_

_It covers the walls…_

_And soon…_

_I will be nothing but a pile of blood!_

"HEY LADY! WAKE UP!"

I gasped and opened my eyes quickly after hearing a guy yelling. My breathing was heavy as if I was just choked. I saw that it was the driver yelling at me to wake up; we had made it to Ikebukuro.

"Finally! Damn it took me a while to wake you up. Well you're here now so get the hell out." He snorted and rubbed under his nose, I saw a line of snot all over his hand as he pulled it away from his nose.

"That's… disgusting…" I mumbled and quickly jumped out of the taxi before he could touch me or something. I walked back to the trunk and popped it open so I could grab my stuff, but before I could he drove off.

"Dammit! Stop!" I yelled but I knew he couldn't hear me.

I sighed a little "I guess he heard me say how disgusting he was…"

"Whatever, I only packed clothes anyway; I'll just buy more if I have to…" I could already tell this was going to be a long week…

I was already uneasy about this "vacation". I knew that a lot was going to happen, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

As I walked the crowded streets of Ikebukuro, I noticed how it was getting darker and darker. It was already 6 o clock. Great. Now I'm going to be out in the streets late when all the bad shit happens.

I could tell that people were looking at me as if I was in the wrong place. I felt like it. I didn't bother to change my clothes so I was still wearing a dark blue vest with a white button down dress shirt. I was wearing khakis that were boot cut at the bottom. I looked like a came out of a old movie or something.

On top of that, I looked creepy. My hair was a jet black color, It was long and my bang sat on the left side of my face. Not the nicest looking person.

As I continued walking the streets I bumped into a tall guy. When I say tall… I mean TALL! This guy was huge! I'm not saying I'm short or anything, but compared to this guy… I looked like a ant.

As I just stood there in shock, the man turned around and looked down at me. He was holding flyers in his hand that said "Sush-"that's all I could see, his big hands were covering everything else.

"Sorry for bumping into yo-"but I was cut off by him "Ah, You come eat sushi, yes?" I could tell he was Russian.

"Um.. I was actually just passin-"but once again I was cut off by him shoving me into a building "It's good! Come try Russia sushi! Not made from humans."

"Will you stop pushing m-"by the time I was done that sentence I was already in a small sushi restaurant, so talking wouldn't matter. "Fine I'll have some sushi…" I rolled my eyes.

The tall man smiled and nodded "It's good, yes?" he asked. My brain finally turned on and I looked at the big man "Simon!" I pointed at him "That's your name right?!"

Simon nodded "You know me, yes?" he asked.

"A friend of mine talked about you once, it's nice to meet you. My name is Chikako Mina-"once AGAIN,I was cut off by him pushing me into a room with a table and 6 rugs on the ground. "Simon knows who you are." He nodded at me then walked out of the room.

He knew who I was…?

I've never met him before, I've just heard about him! How would he know me…

I sat down on one of the rugs puzzled. Ikebukuro has just gotten stranger and stranger.

I must have been lost in thought because the next thing I knew was that there was a plate of mystery sushi sitting in front of me. "Try sushi, it's good, yes?" He nodded then walked out.

"What…the…hell… I don't even know what type of sushi this is!" I mumbled under my breath so that Simon wouldn't hear and come and beat me up or something.

I just decided to eat it; I mean I had nothing else to eat so might as well.

As I began eating the mystery sushi, I heard someone enter the shop. After a few minutes of whispering coming out from the main room, someone entered the area I was eating in.

I knew exactly who it was. I know a lot about this person, and they know a lot about me.

"Long time no see Minahe-chan!"

"Same to you Izaya…" I mumbled under my breath, keeping my head down.

What the hell, how did he know I was here!? Did Simon tell him or something…? What is going on here?!

"You don't seem to thrilled that I came to see you! And after such a long walk, I thought you would at least appreciate it a little!" He smirked.

He was wearing the same thing I last saw him wearing; I guess he doesn't like a change in wardrobe…

"What do you want Izaya…?" I asked and glared up at him.

"Oh what? I can't see a good friend of mine that came to visit?"

"Not when I don't know how you knew I was here."

He leaned on the wall and smirked down at me, as if he was going to overpower me or something. "I can tell when a good friend is in town."

I stood up with my head hanging low "You're a liar…" I grinded my teeth.

"That's not nice calling me a liar, after so much we have been through!?"

In a blink of an eye my fist was deep in the wall, right next to Izaya's head. If I was a inch closer… I could have hurt him. I couldn't tell if I aimed at his head and just missed… or if I was just trying to scare him.

"Shut the hell up you flea!" I yelled and glared at him. All this time, he was smiling.

SMILING!? THAT COCKY LITTLE BASTARD I'LL…!

I pulled my fist out of the wall as I saw Simon looking straight at me.

I walked past Izaya with my head down so I wouldn't make direct eye contact with him. I knew that Izaya wanted to see if I had my anger problems still. He was trying to push me over the edge, and it almost happened.

Yes, I have anger issues. I've had them since I was a little kid, and with my anger issues, comes strength. I have been able to control it ever since I got out of this damn city. I knew I should have stayed away from here… I just knew it…

I took out my black wallet and threw 30 dollars onto the counter "Here… that's for the sushi…" I grumbled and stormed out of there. I thought I heard Izaya laughing right before I left… I have to ignore it…

By now, it was around 7:30, time passes quickly here. Well, just until sun down then the real party starts. Bad shit starts happening everywhere you look.

Since I had nowhere to go, I thought I could wonder around and look at how much Ikebukuro has changed since I've been here last.

Seeing everything really does bring back memories. Some good memories, others bad. That doesn't matter though, let's not go there…

I ran my fingers through my hair sighing. I was a hopeless mess! I mean, I had money, but my luggage was now gone. On top of that, nowhere to live. Oh god…. I'M A HOBO!

I slapped my forehead "Why the hell am I thinking this way…" I sighed and stopped walking after I noticed where I was. It's not a popular place or anything; it's just a place I remember.

I watched as the trains passed by each other below me. I was on a small by pass that was right above a railroad track. A lot of bad shit happens here, not the greatest place for a rich hobo to be walking around. You never really saw many cars here. I guess it was a place to be alone, but at the same time it's dangerous.

That's when I heard the tacking of someone's shoes hitting the pavement, but when I turned around I saw nothing. "I sometimes wonder if this city is a ghost town… with all the shit that happens here I wouldn't be surprised"

I continued walking alone; the street light was very dim. I didn't feel too comfortable about being out anymore, but I always felt that way in this city.

Once again I heard the tacking of someone's shoes, but when I checked no one was behind me. That's when I just decided to look back and stare for a while. If someone was walking behind me, I would see the little sneaky bastard now…

I stood there for at least five minutes looking stupid staring at nothing. Ugh! I'm a idiot for standing there all that time!

As I turned around I felt someone grabbed my wrist, a man standing in front of me. He was holding a knife in one hand, he looked like a creep. He was wearing all black with a red scarf around his neck. Was he a part of a color gang…?

"You seem like one of dem` fancy chicks." He smirked and held my wrist tighter. I guess he thought that it was ACTUALLY hurting me. "I suggest you let me go…" I rolled my eyes. He just smirked a little and held his knife to my stomach.

"So since you look like one of dem rich folks... I'ma need ya to hand me all your money." He spat and started to press the knife a little into my skin. I heard some of my blood drip to the ground but I still didn't move.

"So what happens if I don't hand over all my cash?" I asked calmly.

"Then I'll have to cut up that pretty little face of yours!" He ran the knife right on my cheek, cutting it a little. I felt some blood roll down my cheek.

I don't remember the next few seconds all that great.

I just remember me pointing a gun where the guy was standing just a few seconds ago, until a mailbox passed by and sent him flying at least 30 feet.

I shoved the gun back into my pocket and turned to where the mailbox came from.

Standing there casually was an old friend of mine.

"Good to see you, Shizuo."

**(Ok so heres chapter 2! If you liked it, why not add it to your faves? Or leave a comment? I plan on updating soon like I promised! ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rated M for cursing.**

**I do not own Durarara! But I do own my OC's.**

(P . O . V . Minahe)

I was actually a little surprised to see him here. I guess he still hung out here a lot. Heaven knows why, there's nothing here!

I could tell he was pissed.

One: I had let that guy cut me up a bit.

And two: I didn't do much to defend myself.

Of course I could have! I could have very easily punched him at least 50 feet away from me, but I choose not to. If I did, that means I would randomly get pissed and would have destroyed stuff. It's best to go with it until I felt like I was really in danger.

It's not like that hurt me or anything, it was a small knife. Now, if he had a gun, then I would have done something.

Damn if I wasn't wondering why Shizuo is here I would go get a coffee...I really need some caffeine right now… I always drink coffee when I'm pissed or confused. It's kind of like a comfort drink for me.

"Damn I really need a coffee…" I muttered under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear. But of course he did, damn him and his amazing hearing…

"Let's go…" he grumbled, some smoke coming out of the crease of his mouth. I hadn't realized earlier that he was smoking right now.

"I'd rather not…" I mumbled and held my stab wound. I was trying to put as much pressure as I could on it to stop the bleeding. I thought it would be best if I didn't go with him.

He rolled his eyes and growled a little, I was just pissing him off more. Great… I saw him pull his cigarette out of his mouth and throw it onto the ground, he walked towards me. I froze a little, what did he plan on doing?

Next thing I knew, I was sung over his shoulder pissed. "Will you put me down!? I can walk you know!" I yelled at him and glared at the ground. I REALLY wanted that coffee now.

"I already gave you the chance to walk, but you refused!" he yelled back and continued walking.

I puffed some air annoyed, where the hell was he taking me anyway?!

(Insert underscore here)

**(A few minutes later)**

I heard the dinging of an elevator every 10 seconds, indicating how many floors we were passing. I still had no idea where we were, and I was still slung over his shoulder so I couldn't see anything.

Finally, I heard the elevator door open.

On the way here, Shizuo was talking on the phone with someone he called Shinra telling them that "We would be there soon". I have no clue who he was talking to, and as much as I asked he would just tell me to shut up. He hasn't changed after all these years…

"We are in the office!" I heard a man's voice call somewhere to the right of me.

Shizuo walked into a large living room, a kitchen to the side of it, and a long hallway leading to some more rooms. Most likely bedrooms or something like that.

"Nice place… Now can you put me down?!" I asked as calmly as I could. I had a feeling he was going to set me down anyway, but if he wasn't I would have protested.

He set me down on a large white couch, it probably wasn't best for a bloody girl to be sitting on a WHITE couch.

"Where the hell am I Shizuo?" I looked up to him trying to control my blood from making a mess.

"A friend of mines place." He sat down on the other end of the couch and took out his cell phone.

I heard a voice from the room behind the couch; it was the same guy that said something when we got here. I also heard… tapping, as if it was a cell phone or a computer. Maybe that was just Shizuo texting someone.

I heard a door open and a man in a white doctor's coat, glasses, and brown hair, stepped out of the room.

"So this is Minahe right?" the man asked. More people know my name?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!

Shizuo just nodded slightly, still focused on his phone "She got stabbed by one of the red bullets."

The man sighed and walked in front of me "There have been a lot of attacks lately from them…" the man sighed.

"Oh hey guys! Well my names Minahe and it seems like I don't matter to anyone since NO ONE IS TELLING ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yelled and looked at them both.

They both just stared at me, blinking in shock until the man finally spoke up "Oh! S-sorry! My name is Kishitani Shinra, It's nice to meet you!" he smiled at me but I just glared at him.

"Oh yea and I'm sure I would have felt the same way about meeting you if maybe, I don't know, you told me WHO THE HELL ARE THE RED BULLETS AND WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY BE AFTER ME and maybe something along the lines of an "Oh! Well hi there Kishitani-San it's a pleasure to meet you as well! Would come out of my mouth...but that's just a maybe..." I said in an angry rage until I came to the part of what I would have said. At that point my voice was sweet and kind till I got all worked up again... this wouldn't of happened if they had just explained all of that in the first place...

They both just stared at me in shock that I just yelled at them. I sighed and relaxed on the couch "Can someone at least explain why I'm here…?" I asked calming down again.

"Shizuo asked if I could fix you up a bit, if that's ok with you?" Shinra asked.

"Sure, whatever…" I grumbled and looked over at Shizuo a little surprised. I guess he just wanted me to get myself cleaned up.

Shinra left the room for a little bit to grab a first aid kit. While I waited to return, I thought about his name. I've heard it before. I feel like I know who this guy is, but I don't know where from.

"School." Shizuo mumbled after seeing me puzzled. Mind reader…

"You serious? Why can't I remember him then?" I asked.

Then it finally hit me, I remembered now. He was the smartest kid in our grade. He always beat me in EVERYTHING I tried to do. He would always leave me in second place which made me feel like shit. But I can't blame him for being smarter than me.

Shinra came back with the first aid kit and set it on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch.

"Would you mind lifting your shirt a little so I can see the wound?" He asked trying his best not to sound like a creep.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt high enough to show him the stab wound "You know you really don't have to do this."

I saw him open the kit and took out some medical supplies to patch up the wound "Eh, I don't really mind." He shrugged and began doing his best to close the wound.

I left my head hang off the top of the couch with my eyes closed; I was so tired after all the shit that happened today. I want to sleep, but have nowhere to go.

After Shinra was done, I had stitches so the wound would close up. "Thanks." I nodded at him.

"Your welcome!" He smiled then turned back towards his first aid kit, taking a small alcohol wipe and handed it to me "You should really clean up the cut on your face."

I opened the small package and rubbed it over the cut. It didn't really stink much.

"When you're done with that, we are leaving." Shizuo shut his cell phone and shoved it into his pocket as he stood up.

I looked up at him "Now where are you dragging me to?" I asked, but he said nothing. I just sighed and stood up slowly. "Thanks again Shinra, it was good seeing you again."

"Haha! Same to you! Feel free to come and visit anytime!" he replied.

"Will do, see you later." I mumbled and walked towards the elevator slowly. I was a bit light headed so I didn't want to walk to fast.

Shizuo after me and pushed the button for the elevator "You sure you should be walking?" he asked.

"I said I was fine in the first place, I'm only a little light headed… nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…" he muttered as the elevator doors opened. We both stepped in side by side.

He pushed the button for the first floor then turned his head towards me "we are going to have a long talk."

"Great… you're going to talk to someone that is about to pass out from being so tired, and on top of that, just got attacked by a gang member." I kept my head down as I stood in the corner of the elevator. My head was throbbing in pain.

"You can sleep after." He replied and watched the elevator doors open again as we reached the first floor.

He stepped out of it and turned towards me, seeing how I wasn't even moving to leave. "You coming…?"

"Does it look like I'm coming…?" I snapped back at him in a whisper tone. I was too tired to yell. "I told you… I need a coffee…"

He sighed a little, and threw me over his shoulder again. I stared down at the ground as if I was bored. "How did you know I was here…?" I asked, closing my eyes a little.

"Simon said that you were running around Ikebukuro, so I came searching for you."

"… Thanks.." I whispered as I closed my eyes completely, I fell asleep.

**(Authors Note: Yay for fast updates! Ok well this was chapter 3 of my story! I don't know how much longer I will continue though, doesn't seem very liked, but hey! Sorry this one was kind of short; the next one will be longer and explain more! Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
